


there's a starman, waiting in the sky

by turgalicious (orphan_account)



Category: Day6 (Band), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Character Study, Fluff, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Self-Indulgent, Star Wars References, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/turgalicious
Summary: "you completed my mission younghyun, i- that's my jacket."younghyun immediately went to take it off, muttering apologies before he got stopped by jaehyung. "nonono. keep it, it suits you," he said, smirking slightly. he bit his lip, lightly punching younghyun's shoulder with a wide grin. "you're a good man, younghyun."or:thatfinnpoe scene from the force awakens except it's jae and younghyun
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Kudos: 39





	there's a starman, waiting in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> it's kind of hard to understand if you haven't seen the film but enjoy !!

younghyun ran out of the millennium falcon. it was still crazy to him, the concept of trees, lakes, vegetation. the only other planet he had been on like d'qar was takodana, but he never had the chance to take in the scenery, what with bambam's weird bar and the fight he went through. worse though, was the fact that wonpil had been taken by _the_ park jinyoung, back to the starkiller base.

fuck, he regretted dismissing wonpil so quickly. he wasn't even sure if he wanted those weird creatures to take him to the outer rim, but wonpil wasn't co-operating with him, which made him snap, made him reveal the fact that he wasn't a hero from the resistance, that he was just a stormtrooper, trying to run away from himself, from everything. and wonpil went off, to god knows where, but then returned shortly after, apparently running from something (someone?). he ran outside, to where younghyun guessed was the forest.

and that was the last of wonpil that he got to see before the scavenger was taken onto jyp's ship. he had to get him back.

younghyun ran out of the millennium falcon onto the huge hangar the resistance had, in the search of someone.

the someone he helped escape from starkiller, gave him a name, the someone who swore he could fly anything in the whole galaxy, the someone younghyun had thought to be dead, but had saved him on takodana: park jaehyung, the best pilot in the galaxy.

there were so many people milling about the hangar, people talking, hugging, kissing. he only stopped running when he spotted someone expertly hop out of an x-wing and onto the ground, handing his helmet over to someone. _is that jae- it is. he's alive. park jaehyung is alive!_

something ran- no rolled and knocked into his legs at a pace. bb-8. it was certainly making a beeline for jaehyung, who only noticed it when it beeped out a short string of binary.

"bb-8, my buddy!" jaehyung shouted, his face one of pure joy at seeing his best friend again. he crouched down in front of the droid, giving it some kind of hug. younghyun felt his stomach flutter at the sight of the pilot's happy face- just the pilot in general. he heard something along the lines of "oh, it's so good to see you!" to which the droid beeped happily in reply. 

younghyun began walking towards the pair when he heard jaehyung say "younghyun saved you? where is he?"

bb-8 twisted round to younghyun's direction, jaehyung following him. his eyes lit up when he saw the other.

"jaehyung?"

"oh no!" jaehyung laughed, standing up to walk over to younghyun.

"park jaehyung, you're alive?!" 

"buddy!" they both ran into a hug, younghyun wrapping his arms around the older's neck. "so are you! what happened to you?" they pulled apart, holding onto each others' arms, repeating "what happened to you?"

"i got thrown from the crash, i woke up at night, no you, no ship, nothing! bb-8 says that you saved him!" jaehyung said in one breath.

younghyun chuckled. "nonono, it wasn't just me-" "you completed my mission younghyun, i- that's my jacket." after jaehyung had been thrown from the ship, all younghyun was left with was his brown leather jacket, which he had put on to try and protect himself from the scorching heat on jakku and still hadn't taken off.

he immediately went to take it off, muttering apologies before he got stopped by jaehyung. "nonono. keep it, it suits you," he said, smirking slightly and looking straight into younghyun's eyes with sincerity. he bit his lip, lightly punching younghyun's shoulder with a wide grin. "you're a good man, younghyun."

younghyun mirrored the older's smile and allowed himself to take in jaehyung's pretty face. he took in the softness of his eyes, how they were small but emotional, the way their strong gaze was slightly intimidating but comforting. hence why the man was the commander of his squadron. he took in the way his hair flopped slightly over one eye, god how younghyun wanted to run his hands through it and bury his nose into it, feel how soft it was. he took in the older's cheeks, how they were slim but also had little pockets near his mouth. finally, he took in the pilot's lips, how plump and pink they were, how goddamn _sinful_ they looked, how much they were _begging_ to be kissed.

apparently jaehyung had noticed the younger's soft gaze fleeting around his face and to his lips. he licked them before leaning in ever so slightly until their noses were almost touching.

"i mean what i said, my jacket looks kriffing good on you," he whispered, his lips dangerously close to younghyun's. with a sudden burst of confidence, younghyun gently placed his palms on each side of jaehyung's head, allowing his fingers to slide into the soft, dark locks. he leaned in and suddenly he was kissing the man he saved from the first order, the man who saved _him_ from the first order. it wasn't long before jaehyung wrapped his arms around his waist, bringing them impossibly closer. his body heat spread throughout younghyun's body, making him feel comforted, like he had finally found home. _finally_.

they pulled apart reluctantly, slowly, younghyun leaning back ever so slightly to look at the way jaehyung's pretty lips and how beautiful they looked, bright red and glistening with spit. those lips (those sinful lips) morphed into a cocky smirk, something younghyun guessed he would see a lot of: a cocky smirk to match his cocky attitude ("i can fly anything!").

"is that all it's gonna take for you to kiss me? me complimenting you in my jacket?" jaehyung teased, tightening his arms around the younger and burying his nose into his neck. it was only when someone shouted "get a room, you two!" that they remembered they were in the middle of the resistance base hangar and there were _a lot_ of people supposedly watching.

jaehyung grabbed the other's wrist, dragging him out of the hangar, down a dark-ish corridor and into, what younghyun guessed, was jaehyung's bedroom. he lay down on his bed, motioning for the other to join next to him. he complied and lay down on the black sheets. slowly, he reached a hand up to the older's hair, to card his hand through it, just like he wished.

damn, it had been so long since younghyun had any kind of intimate contact with anyone. his only friend, the guy who he shared a bunk with when he was a stormtrooper, was the only other person brave enough to even try and show physical contact with someone else — stuff like that got you in _big_ trouble as they had been trained since birth, since they were taken away from their parents, to not show any emotion.

jaehyung noticed him spacing out again (younghyun noted how observant he was), and took the hand that was in his hair and interlocked their fingers. younghyun looked so small and vulnerable just at the intimacy (it had been so long), jaehyung wanted to wrap him up in a blanket and keep him safe from all harm. he didn't deserve anymore hurt after what he had gone through.

"you know, i really thought you were gone," younghyun whispered, laying his head down on the pillow facing jaehyung. "you flew us out of that hellhole, _you gave me a kriffing name_ , and then i woke up on a random planet and you were gone. i thought that finally i had found _someone_ , but you were just.. gone. god, you have no idea how happy i was to see you again on takodana. i just... i can't explain it." he looked so beautiful like that, eyes shining, a small smile playing on his lips.

"must be fate," jaehyung whispered back, sounding just as vulnerable, "that we found each other again."

younghyun smiled wider. "must be."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated :) hope u enjoyed ^__^


End file.
